This invention relates generally to the dispensing of food sauces and other foods and more particularly to an improved laminated end disk construction for food dispensing cartridges.
Fast service restaurants and other food service facilities use various types of food sauces that are applied to sandwiches and other foods. Due to the large volume of customers that are served by fast service restaurant chains, the sauces must be dispensed repeatedly in carefully controlled portions each containing a relatively small amount of sauce. Particularly in applications of this type, it has proven to be convenient for the sauces to be packaged in cartridge dispensers from which the sauce is dispensed using handheld dispensing guns. The amount of sauce that is dispensed is controlled by providing suitable valving in the dispensing end of the cartridge and using a dispensing gun that advances a plug in the cartridge a consistent distance each time the dispensing gun trigger is squeezed.
Examples of the types of dispensing cartridges that have been used are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,432,473 to MacEwen and 4,830,231 to Smith, which are incorporated herein by reference. Although cartridges of this type have functioned well for the most part, there is room for improvement, particularly with respect to the construction of the dispensing end disk. An example of a folded end construction for securing an end disk to a dispensing cartridge is described in pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/732,065, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Referring to FIG. 1, numeral 10 generally designates a conventional food sauce dispensing cartridge. Food sauce 12 is packaged in the cartridge 10 and is dispensed in measured quantities from the cartridge by a handheld dispensing gun 14. The dispensing gun 14 has a pair of flanged plates 16 between which the cartridge 10 is held. The dispensing gun 14 has a handle 18 and a trigger 20 which may be squeezed to operate the dispensing gun. One or more pawls 22 are connected with the trigger 20 and act against a ratchet 24 when the trigger 20 is squeezed. The ratchet 24 takes the form of a bar which carries a plunger 26 on one end. Each time the trigger 20 is squeezed, the interaction between the pawl 22 and the ratchet 24 advances the plunger 26 into the cartridge 10 a predetermined distance in order to dispense the food sauce 12. The construction and operation of the dispensing gun 14 is described in more detail in U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,473 to which reference may be made for a thorough description of the dispensing gun.
The dispensing cartridge 10 has a body 28 which is formed by a cylindrical side wall 30. The side wall 30 is preferably a foil laminated food grade paperboard that is coated on both its inside and outside surfaces with thermoplastic (not shown), preferably polyethylene. The body 28 may be formed by rolling the paperboard into the shape of a cylinder and providing an overlap or seam area (not shown) which is suitably secured to form a leakproof container.
One end of the cartridge body 28 is provided with a plug 32 which closes the end of the cartridge and may be advanced into the cartridge body toward the opposite end when the plunger 26 of the dispensing gun is advanced against the plug 32.
The opposite end of the cartridge body 28 is the end through which the sauce 12 is dispensed. The dispensing end is provided with an end disk 34 which may include a valve layer and a paperboard layer. Conventional end disks 34 include a single relatively small valve opening or outlet 36 through which the food sauce 12 is dispensed each time the plug 32 is advanced toward the end disk 34 by operation of the dispensing gun 14. The food sauce 12 is discharged through the outlet 36 in a precise amount that is dependent upon the distance the plug 32 advances when the dispensing gun is operated. The plunger 26 is advanced a consistent amount each time the trigger 20 is squeezed, so that the same amount of food sauce 12 is discharged through the outlet 36 each time the dispensing gun is operated.
As indicated above, conventional dispensing guns usually discharge food sauce through a single small outlet. Although this design works relatively well for applying sauces over food items having relatively small application areas, e.g., tacos, this design poses problems when applying sauce to items having larger application areas, such as hamburgers. Traditionally, an individual using a single-outlet dispensing gun on a hamburger would move the spout cap over the surface thereof while continuously or repeatedly squeezing the trigger. This method often results in an uneven application of sauce to the hamburger and creates a non-uniform taste profile. Thus, a need exists for a dispensing gun that can evenly distribute a sauce over a food item having a generally large application area
Another problem associated with conventional dispensing guns is that the valves tend to rip or tear after repeated use or under high pressure conditions. For example, relatively high pressures may be necessary to dispense a highly viscous sauce such as cream cheese. If a valve in a dispensing cartridge rips or tears in mid-use, the cartridge is typically rendered useless and must be disposed of. Thus, a need also exists for a dispensing gun that can dispense highly viscous sauces without ripping or tearing its valves.
A conventional dispensing disk assembly includes a removable seal adapted to be applied over the paperboard layer to cover the valve opening and prevent the passage of the sauce in the container through the valve until it is desired to begin dispensing the sauce. Conventional seals were formed of plastic tape with an adhesive applied to one surface thereof or a metal foil, such as aluminum, coated on one surface with a pressure or heat-sensitive adhesive. However, in a conventional dispensing cartridge, removal of the seal often results in ripping or tearing of the paperboard layer or other outer layer, thereby decreasing the support properties of the paperboard layer. This decrease in the strength of the end disk may lead to structural failure of the dispensing disk upon use of the dispensing gun rendering the dispensing cartridge useless. Thus, a need exists for reducing or eliminating paperboard or other outer layer ripping or tearing resulting from the removal of the seal covering.
Additionally, the fast service restaurant industry is always looking to increase food preparation efficiency. However, because conventional dispensing guns have a single small outlet, a relatively considerable amount of time is required to apply sauces to food items having a generally large application area. Thus, a need also exists for a dispensing gun that can quickly distribute a sauce over a food item having a generally large application area.
Conventional single-outlet dispensing guns have worked relatively well on food items having a continuous application area. However, problems have arisen by attempting to use such dispensing guns on items having a discontinuous application area For example, it is desirable to avoid the center hole of a bagel when applying cream cheese or jelly thereto. Thus, a need exists for a food dispensing gun having a discontinuous application pattern which is specifically suited to a food item having a discontinuous application area such as a bagel.
The present invention is directed to a laminated end disk assembly for a dispensing cartridge used in a food dispensing gun. More specifically, the invention is characterized by a wide area end disk for evenly distributing food sauces over items having a large and/or discontinuous application area. The laminated end disk includes a valve layer and a support layer, wherein the valve layer includes a plurality of valves and the support layer includes a plurality of openings defining a dispensing area and a support area. The support layer may include a kiss cut defining an outer perimeter area and an inner area A patch is removably attached to the support layer along at least a portion of the outer perimeter area. The patch is also optionally attached to the support layer at one or more points located in the inner area. This construction reduces or eliminates ripping or tearing of the support layer often encountered when the patch is removed from a conventional end disk. The ratio of the support area to the dispensing area may be less than about 7, 6, 5, 4, 3 or 2.
The present invention also provides that the openings in the support layer may be oriented in a circular pattern with respect to one another. The circular pattern may be adapted for applying a sauce on a food item having a discontinuous application area such as a bagel. Additionally, the support layer may include a center opening which is adapted for applying a sauce on a food item having a relatively large continuous pattern such as a hamburger. The plurality of openings also provides for the even application of sauce to food items thereby providing a generally uniform taste profile across the entire application area.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, each valve in the valve layer is associated with an opening in the support layer. This embodiment provides increased structural support for the valves. Thus, a wide area laminated end disk for dispensing sauce over a large area is obtainable while minimizing the ripping and tearing of valves associated with conventional dispensing disks. This embodiment is particularly beneficial for the dispensing of highly viscous sauces such as cream cheese.
As defined herein, xe2x80x9csaucexe2x80x9d means any food item capable of being dispensed by a dispensing gun including, but not limited to, catsup, mustard, mayonnaise, sour cream, cream cheese, salad dressings, butter, margarine, jellies, cheeses, and flavoring sauces.
As defined herein, xe2x80x9cdispensing areaxe2x80x9d means the total area circumscribed by the openings in the support layer.
As defined herein, xe2x80x9csupport areaxe2x80x9d means the total area of the support layer including the area circumscribed by the openings therein, minus the dispensing area.